<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu One-Shot ( to the heart ) by BeelineAnime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083480">Haikyuu One-Shot ( to the heart )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineAnime/pseuds/BeelineAnime'>BeelineAnime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Its implied, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineAnime/pseuds/BeelineAnime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one-shots I made and that I decided to share. I am only capable of one shots lol</p>
<p>Ch.1 Kenma - Minecraft<br/>Ch.2 Yamaguchi - Road work ahead ( not )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A yawn escaped him before he could hide his face from the camera as Kenma Kozume, or Kodzuken, was currently in the middle of a dead match. The comment section was rapidly moving and donations keept rolling in as he yet again dodged an incoming attack of an iron sword. He manages to evade and keep his view on the enemy as he twists mid jump and launches an attack towards his now panicked enemy. Just like a cat pouncing on its prey. </p><p>" He keeps chasing me, but when I attack back he immediately flees. What kind of strategy is that?" </p><p>Kenma was deciding on whenever to pursue his stalker or run back to the chest of gold he left behind. If he chose to pursue the stalker he would lose track of his surroundings and not be able to get back. And he explained as much to the live stream and the thousands of people currently watching him. </p><p>In a lazy tone he began to explain why and how his enemy was an absolute moron with no idea on how to handle a sword. </p><p>" He reminds me of an underclassman from my school, he was tall and had the absolute advantage in a game. But he was useless since he didn't know how to utilize it." </p><p>He decided to go back. </p><p>" Give the buff looking guy an Excalibur if you want, but if he doesn't know how to even kill a chicken with it. What use does he have? "</p><p>He was somewhat sulking as no one had managed to get him to even lose half of his hearts yet. Sure, maybe it was his fault that he decided to humor some of his donations and play Survival games on a server that would have made his computer cry if it was 2 years ago. But he would have at least expected someone to be good enough to entertain him. </p><p>" This is boring" he pouted a bit and blew away the straight lock of hair that fell in front of his eyes. The comments were blowing up with comments such as "lol savage" or "omg so cute". The latter made his pout turn into a frown. </p><p>"I'm not cute.." he muttered and reached for the third energy drink of the night. </p><p>Just as he chugged the remainder of the drink down he noticed his phone screen lit up with a notification about a new post from none other than Hinata Shoyou. He smiled and picked it up, unlocking his phone. He was still in the game and used one hand to continue running and jumping. Hinata just posted another picture of him on the beach. Sun kissed and all with a big grin on his face. Kenma immediately liked the post while simultaneously moving his character around to evade another attacker. </p><p>Letting out a "tsk" he was somewhat annoyed and struck back. He managed to persistently attack the person until they dropped and his finger flew back to his phone to type out a comment. </p><p>The live stream was laughing at his annoyance and in awe of his ability to multitask. Somewhere annoyed themselves because he didn't seem to take the game seriously. But honestly, Kenma couldn't care right now. With a small smile he pressed the send button. </p><p>
  <cite>"Looking forward to your homecoming Shoyou"</cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for whatever grammatical error I make T-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Road Work Ahead (not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wasn’t particularly gifted at anything when it came to volleyball and it was just natural for him to consider other paths. He couldn't picture himself becoming a pro or anything so he thought that Tsukki would definitely understand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi was unsure if what he was doing was right or not. He likes volleyball and was quite passionate about it. He had worked hard during his high school year and even became the captain wearing number one in his third year. He chuckled as he thought back to it. He cried so much when Tsukki had turned to him and said,</p><p>
  <cite>“You should be the captain”</cite>
</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama somehow agreed so easily to that and he could feel the burning of his eyes as his heart beat faster. There were so much going through him at that time. The feeling of pride, excitement and fear. Fear that he wouldn't be as good as Daichi or Ennoshita. That he would completely fail as a captain and bring the team to a ruin, to become flightless again. But Tsukki just looked at him annoyed and flicked his forehead. He remember instantly snapping out of whatever hole he had dug himself in and shouted,</p><p>“Ouch” he whispers as he rubs his forehead and he stares down at the now worn out Karasuno jacket in his hands. </p><p>
  <cite> “That hurts!” </cite>
</p><p>Tsukki had just snorted at him and turned to walk away. But unlike that time where he walked knowing that Yamaguchi would for sure catch up, this time he walked away knowing Yamaguchi won't be doing that anymore.<br/>
They were both in college now and Tsukki had even entered the college volleyball team. He got in immediately and was definitely considered for a starting position. Tsukki was pleased and he could tell that he was happy to be able to play volleyball. Yamaguchi felt warmth growing in him as he watched his best friend fall in love with the sport and to fall in love with it so deeply that he continuously keeps pursuing it. </p><p>So when Tsukki looked at him with an unusual expression of vulnerability the moment he confessed that he won't be playing anymore… it hurted him more than he expected. When Yamaguchi had told him that he wasn’t going to keep playing after high school and that he wanted to focus on his studies, Tsukki had looked at him with a flash of hurt that quickly turned into a cold- no, icy indifference. Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukki was disappointed since almost all of the third years were going to pursue volleyball in some kind of form, safe from Yachi of course. Yamaguchi wonders if Tsukki was somehow expecting the same from him?<br/>
He wasn’t particularly gifted at anything when it came to volleyball and it was just natural for him to consider other paths. He couldn't picture himself becoming a pro or anything so he thought that Tsukki would definitely understand. He really wasn't ready for Tsukki’s reaction was he? Tsukki had just turned away with a “whatever” and walked away, leaving Yamaguchi by himself. This time, not scrambling to catch up with him, not anymore. He enjoyed volleyball and all the memories that he made, but unlike Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukki. That road just didn't exist for him.</p><p>So this time, he would just have to hope that Tsukki won't be waiting for him on a road he won't be able to walk on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a bunch of silly one-shot's I made for a RP Discord server :P And English is just not my first language-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>